The strange dream
by LucyTheLegitChickenNugget
Summary: When 11 year old Judith Watkins goes to bed one night after watching twd she wakes up the next morning in its universe but when she falls asleep in that universe she wakes beck up in the real world. Was it just a dream? Or no?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, its Miranda, (if you watch "Haters Back Off" you'll understand Lol). So this is my first story its pretty short though ;-;... ?

Sooooooo... Heres what the girl looks like... So... Uhm... Bai XD.

Name: Judith Winston

Age: 11

Hair color: Dark brown

Hair style: is in a messy bun

Eye color: A deep blue

Gender: Female (obviously lololol)

I'm giving a shoutout to a friend - CarlTheLegitChickenNugget she has a few story's and leave a like and comment if you want me to add another character, or if I did something wrong soooooooooooooooooo... Yeah... Bai :3

I woke as I heard a walker, I screamed as I tryed to get away, it grabbed my foot, I kept on screaming: "HELP!" Until I heard a gunshot, I covered my ears, with my eyes full of tears I couldn't see, all I saw was a Man with a Rifle standing in front of me.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked me

I wiped my eyes to see who it was, it was Shane!

As soon as I saw him, I tried to run.

I felt a sharp pain in my leg, I soon realized I got shot.

I fell to the ground, screaming in pain, still trying to get away but, he grabbed me by the shirt.

"Let me go!" I told him.

I kicked him in between the legs. (XD)

He groaned in pain, but still manage to grab me on the leg, he pressed on my wound, I screamed louder.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he yelled at me.

"J-Judith..." I said quitely.

Another man ran up, it was Rick!

"What was that? What happened?" He asked him.

"Nothing, but this." He said as he dropped me.

I screamed out again.

I wiped my eyes again.

"Who is she?" Rick asked.

"She claims her name to be "Judith", and I thought she was a walker."

"Yeah right" I mumbled under my breath.

"Take her back to the camp, we'll get her all fixed up." Said Rick.

Shane nodded.

He started to pick me up, but I made him drop me.

"I can walk, if I have a stick." I told him.

I grabbed a stick that was next to me, so I got up slowly, I winced a couple of times, but I got up.

I followed Rick back to the camp, I saw EVERYONE!

"Who the hell is this?" Said a man that looked like Daryl, it was him!

"It doesn't matter , but we need to fix her leg." Said Shane,

Rick took me to Lori.

She looked at my leg.

"That looks pretty bad, what happened?" She asked.

"accidentally shot her, though she was a was a Walker." Shane lied to her.

"Mhm" I said

"So what's you name?" She said to me smiling.

"Judith" I told her.

"Well, that's all I can do for you, it'll just have to heal on its own. But you should get some rest after you eat." She told me.

She gave me some beans.

After I ate them, I lied down in a tent, and slowly drifted into sleep.

THE END

(At least for this chapter)


	2. Chapter 2 Home

Hey guys, its Miranda, (like I said in the last chapter: if you watch "Haters Back Off" you'll understand)

Hope ya guys are liking so far... Although I've only posted one chapter :I soooooooooooooooooo... Anyways... Hope you enjoy this one X3

I woke up in my bed, and thought: "Maby it was a dream?" I checked my leg, THANK GOD it didn't have the bullet hole

I don't know but, if it was, it was the WORST dream EVER! I looked over at the time, I was late for school.

"Dang it! How could I sleep in so late?!" I told myself.

So I got up, got dressed, and went to School

A few hours later

I got home and went to the fridge for some food.

"I guess ramen noodles it is, again." I told myself so I put the water on to boil.

I plopped on the couch, I though about The Walking Dead, so I decided to watch it.

I turned on the TV, went to Netflix, and selected The Walking Dead.

After a few minutes, I heard the water boiling over, so I quickly ran to the stove, turned it down, and put the noodles in, and waited a few minutes.

After a few minutes, I took a bowl and served myself, I dragged my coffee table towards me and set my bowl on it.

I watched the season 7 premiere, and boy was I SHOCKED! What the HECK? How could they kill them off like that?!

(I will not tell you who died because you might not have seen da episode yet.)

I saw my cats fighting over a dead mouse, ARE YOU FRIGGEN KIDDING ME? So I grabbed the mouse by its tail, and threw it outside.

"Mrs. Beasley, Buasley, y'all are gross." I told my cats

I went to the sink, washed my hands and came back seeing that my cats were eating my dinner ;-;.

"Seriously?!" I told my cats

"Get off the table!" I told them

I sighed, and sat down again putting my bowl on the floor, so my cats could finish it.

After a few episodes, I decided it was time for bed, so I got up, went to my room, grabbed my pajamas, and went to the bathroom so I could take a shower.

A few minutes later

I got out got, in my pajamas, and went to my room, I turned off the light, and went to bed.

After a lot of thinking, I finally fell asleep.

This chapter is shorter then the last one, aren't you proud of me? ? ﾟﾘﾂ?

THE END

(At least for this chapter)


	3. Chapter 3 back again

Hey guys, its Miranda, (like I said In the first chapter) so have have you been liking the story? Go ahead and review it soooooooooooooooooo... Yeah... Bai... I guess XP

_,_

I woke in the tent, hearing screams, I went out as fast as I could go, I saw people getting eaten...

"Oh my god" I said

I saw Andrea next to Amy.

I turned around falling on my back because a walker was on top of me,

I tried pushing it back, but its snapping jaw just kept getting closer,

My hand was going though its shoulder.

I screamed.

My hand was through it, it was about to bite me when Daryl shot it in the head.

I pushed it off of me, panting. I went over to the trees and threw up.

I stayed up all night, thinking, what would have happened if I got bit?

I was startled by Carl.

"You OK?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"I'm Carl, I never got your name." He told me.

"Judith" I said very quitely.

"Wanna come outside?"

I shook my head.

"I... No, sorry..." I told him.

I stayed in the corner of the tent, my knees up to my chest.

I sighed, my breath still a bit shaky.

Rick told me to come out.

I grabbed my stick and went outside.

I just stood there, watching everyone, stabbing heads, digging graves.

I saw Carol using a pickaxe on Ed.

I saw Dale talking to Andrea.

I saw Rick talking with (barf) Shane.

Rick told everyone that he was leaving to get Meryl, and grab the bag of guns he dropped.

"I'm going with you." I told Rick.

"No, your still hurt, and plus, your still a kid."

I ground my teeth at the end of the sentence. I don't like being called a kid.

"I'm going whether you like it, or not." I told him as I walked off.

I grabbed a gun, I've shot before, my dad taught me when I was 5.

I also grabbed the knife my mom got me.

He told everyone to move out.

At least one hour later. (Or more XD)

We arrived at the building where they left Meryl. We all ran up the stairs as quickly as we could. Daryl busted the door open with his foot.

We saw he was gone.

I saw lots of blood.

I started getting dizzy.

I fell to the ground, hearing faint voices saying: "Judith!"

This is longer then the last one! Aren't you proud of me? ? ﾟﾘﾂ?

THE END

(At least for this chapter)


End file.
